


The blood of tomorrow

by dragoonsbeard



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon Era, Dimension Cannon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future, Hallucinations, Insanity, Nakamaship, Prophetic Visions, Protectiveness, Psychic Abilities, Schizophrenia, Spoilers for everything, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric, not really but yeah kinda, perhaps just a smidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoonsbeard/pseuds/dragoonsbeard
Summary: Sanji tasted blood on the day a cannonball fell through the ceiling.Ever since a child sanji had felt, seen and tasted the future before it would happen. Some might think him insane- though I guess he should have known that someone as strange as him would soon find themselves as a cook for the future king of the pirates.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time it happened,  
Sanji was six years old.

He had snuck into the kitchen, the soles of his shoes had pattered silently against the frigid stone floor as he crept quietly about the benches. He sought out his utensils with delicate movements, overly conscious of the sharp clinks that rung out in the empty workspace. When the young Vinsmoke had extracted his freshly baked cake from the oven- hands swaddled in the soft body of oven mitts.

His fingers had felt cold

The chill that had bled up the length of his palms was strange and vexing, Sanji had immediately sat his steaming hot tray upon the steel bench bewildered.  
Gaze fixed upon the the weave of his mitt the boy frowned.

How could his hands feel so cool whilst he handled a metal tray that had been heated in an oven for the past hour.

Precariously the blond slipped a bare pad of his finger over the side of the tin, the skin only felt more bitter- and yet when he took his hand back. The skin was a brilliant red as if scorched by a great heat. Sanji ignored it.  
He ignored it when the chill slid into his knees and bit into the sides of his cheeks, he ignored it when it stung- and rubbed the back of his neck until it felt raw (there was no mark)

And yet as the weeks past as the days dragged on. From training to fighting his siblings and grinning to his sickly mother. The sensation all but faded into nothing. Forgotten.

Eventually his father grew tired of his worthless face and of his useless existence and sanji found himself standing palms pressed into the vicious cold of his dungeon cage. Knees aching from the icy touch of stone. And the clasp of his iron helmet, tearing a cruel chill about his weary head.

He was left wondering- how- had he felt this all before.

The second time it had happened,  
Sanji was sailing upon the orbit.

It was in the bathroom as he had begun to wash himself of the days grime and scent of cooked foods that had mixed and fixed itself into his skin.  
The filtered water that rushed down above from the shower head had suddenly begun to take on the taste of salt.  
Thick and acidic the water came, flooding into his nostrils until they stung.

The shower was quickly turned off and the little runaway kitchen hand had spluttered into the drain in a daze. Of all times for the filter to break he had mused to himself- that must be why.

The blond now wrapped in a fluffy towel skidded over to the sink palms splayed upon the tiled surface. His scalp already felt itchy from the drying sea- and his eyes how gritty they were as if his lashes were stuck together with glue.

With an annoyed tsk the boy had begun to run his wet hands over the smooth tile in order to find the tap. He did not find the tap. Instead the porcelain of the sink became sharp and ragged like the rock and coral that shaped an ocean reef. Mouth suddenly dry sanji had snapped his eyes open and in that instant- the rough of his fingertips and the itch in his hair had subsided.  
He was met the sweet taste of clean filtered water and the scent of soothing shampoo.

And as fate would have it days later, Sanji had found himself. Shouting for an old man to live. Clawing at pitted stone and salt that had caked over the rivets of his exposed ribs

Wondering once more- if he had felt this before.

The third time  
Was a mere few weeks after his and the old geezers rescue.

Sanji lay bones aching and wary- so so very hungry and yet knowing that his stomach was full. His bed sheets were crisp and clean, so inviting for him to simply slumber. And yet he could not, his eyes would not close nor move as he watched the now- one legged pirate across from him sleep. The man on the other side of the room slept still and silent, the only obvious signs of life was the slow rhythmic rise and fall to his chest.

It was past midnight when the moon bled silver and all that could be heard were the rush of the waves and the whisper of wind against closed sails.  
And yet- even though the night was quiet.  
Sanji could hear the distant shout of voices, strong and violent. That begun faint against the sounds of the night.

The boy grasped his sheets in trepidation and the voices slowly grew louder and louder. Stumbling from his bed Sanji had rushed to the window in the infirmary door and peered onto the deck of the ship that had rescued them.

There was no one there.

The clamor of yelling roared about his ears now as if he were standing amidst a fight and Sanji clasped his hands over his ears desperate for the sound to leave.  
The deck was empty and the old geezer slept peacefully. But Sanji lay curled on the cold floor wishing for silence. Eventually the voices that muddled together In amorphous sentences cleared as if lifted by fog and the boy could hear the words that were spoken.

_‘Under the order of the world government’_ it raged and spat  
‘_The pirate red leg Zeff is under arrest’_

Dread coiled about the blonds lungs, squeezing and wringing until he was left gasping. He wouldn’t let them. He won’t let anyone take away the shitty geezer. He had to help him build his restaurant. He had to.

Sanji tripped out onto the desolate deck of the ship, lightheaded and weak. He had crawled and dragged himself down stairs and over wood- loose with iron nails, he had torn at rope regardless of the burn against his hands and freed an empty life boat and watched it disperse and lurch into the black of the night. Those voices grew faint in his ears once Sanji hauled himself back to the infirmary, through the door which he shut firmly and then threw himself onto the geezers sleeping form.

The still thin body beneath him jolted into consciousness and Immediately there were calloused hands upon the boys frail shoulders.  
The screaming had died away and instead were the rasps of Sanji’s breathe echoing in the silence of the room. Zeff who had no experience with children nor the energy to, simply stared at the boy in confusion. The child’s bony fingers were sharp and painful as they dug into the pirates chest.

“Get up” the child wheezed and attempted to drag the elder man off of his bed “move shitty geezer move!”

“What are you doing you little brat?” Zeff grumbled hands prying the boys from his shirt.

The boy did not relent, he clawed and tugged- eyes flooding with frustrated tears_ “please!”_ He begged _“move”_

The gruff pirate froze at the disparity in the child’s tone, he could not understand the boys actions- this night was quiet just like any other.  
Perhaps the baby eggplant had finally lost his little mind- unable to hold itself against the trauma of starvation.

By some unseen force the stubborn ex-captain yielded to Sanji’s restless yanking, soon Zeff was sliding from his bed, single leg tangled in the stray sheets and a trembling little boy attempting to drag him to the other side of the room. When they had reached the opposite size which sat Sanji’s bed the pirate was immediately shoved beneath it. A spare pillow and the sheet that tangled on his foot had followed.

“Just stay there old man!” The blond ordered before concealing the the rest of the mans form with his own sheets that trailed off his cot. Sanji then sat upon his bed limbs coiled in anticipation.

How strange his life had become Zeff had mused to himself, sacrificing his dream for a child and now giving in to the eggplants demands to- sprawl beneath his bed like some nightmarish gremlin, who was missing a leg. The tired pirate spent the length of that night huddled beneath the rusted springs of the boys cot- back aching on the hard wood and his neck jammed up against a bed leg. The pillow crammed awkwardly under the stump that was his missing shin did little for the old mans helpless desire for some simple sleep.

Eventually as the night begun to lack shadows but gain dusty beams of light instead, the crew of the ship started to rise. For what seemed like hours the pair of castaway’s merely listened to the methodical clatter of men and woman as they begun to unfurl the flutter of sails.

Sanji’s gaze remained fixed upon the infirmary door biding his time with a sensation nothing short of dread. Shouts of an approaching ship soon rose beyond the porthole- the white blanket within the boys grasp just about tore its seams.

Within the span a few minutes the sound of heavy boots had trodded to the infirmary door. It flung open wickedly- revealing the burly figure of an armed marine. Sanji didn’t dare move but rather sat rigid in his bed and watched the soldier rake his dark eyes about the room.

“Boy” the marine called voice clipped and face stern “where is the man from this bed”

The marines severe gaze now feel upon Sanji- who regardless of his age had experienced the scrutiny of many before him.

And as such, the blond merely blinked away any previous signs of anxiety, and hid his worries behind a facade of utter innocence.

“He left sir”

The mans eyes narrowed as he took a threatening step forward

Quick on the uptake the boy elaborated “he was talking about a boat?- I think he was sea sick” Sanji immediately rambled on supporting a fake however believable tone of worry “I hope he’s well he was really sick so-“

The marine was out the door before he could finish, shouting for his crew to check the lifeboats. And as he would have it, one was missing. Just as fast as the came -the marines left no doubt scourging the salty seas for an empty lifeboat when the old man was safely stashed beneath the shadows of his infirmary bed.

Neither Zeff or Sanji talked about it afterwards- it was something that was silently acknowledged but never spoken of. They never had much of a reason to after all. The old pirate had immediately assumed Sanji had the powers of a devil fruit- and didn’t bother to ask. He had experienced many strange voyages upon the grand line, what was this compared to it.

It was only a year or so later when the little blond boy had slipped from the wet fin of a newly built Baratie when a question was asked. As soon as the blond head had sunk breath the surface of the waves- Zeff had his peg leg already unhooked and thrown and clattering onto the wood of his new ship.

The pirate had dove in after the brat only to be rewarded with a hissing, insulted and terribly embarrassed boy.

“I can swim!” Sanji spluttered at the chef before slapping the man in the face with a soaked shirt sleeve “you shitty geezer!”

With his momentary distraction Sanji slipped from the pirates grasp and swam to the fin and hauled himself up before cussing up a storm- mostly chewing the elder chef out for throwing his only spare leg carelessly upon the deck. It was then when the two- soaked from the salty sea spoke about the phenomenon that was Sanji and his ability to know things yet to exist. Sanji’s answers were clipped and bound tight with nerves- with full expectations that the old geezer would think him insane or cast him away for his strange affliction.

Zeff did no such thing,  
Instead years ahead the little cook grew to become the sous chef of the Baratie - but as fate would have it,

_The blond tasted blood on the day a stray cannonball crashed through the ceiling._


	2. Chapter 2

It all began a few days before his fated meeting with the strawhat pirates.

As a child Sanji was always fitful in his sleep, plagued by the horrors that had once wasted his body to bone. Though the cook would refuse to admit it now, it took many a times for the one legged Zeff to encourage the boy to sleep within the confines of his own bed. Night after night the ex pirate would wake to darkness with a stubborn child- all sharp angles wheedling his way under the covers. The two had made a compromise- and Sanji’s new bedroom once the Baratie was built sat a single door down from the old man. Someone must be around to help that shitty geezer up when he falls from his bed, after all.

It had been years since Sanji had suffered the ire of a nightmare, and yet here he was withering and gasping in his bed. Mind tormented with strange images.

This dream was not of the lone rock upon the ocean, but rather a man. Standing upon the seas. His arms were extended on each side, wide, open so impassive so still. He all but stood, waves rippling about the leather of his darkened boots.

The image remained this way, stuck. And regardless of its simplicity- a strange sense of foreboding weighed over it in a thick haze. The cook could not escape it- the man who stood chest bared without protection and chin raised in challenge. And as Sanji begged desperate for for it to stop, the eerie quality that was this man standing strong and true- shifted.

His broad chest begun to weep, slick and red was the blood that blackened the white of his shirt, the blossoming scarlet unfurled about him. It gushed into the glassy surface of the ocean, corrupting its turquoise finish into something thick and heavy. Sanji could not look away, even as the red begun to creep towards him, languid tendrils approached beneath the surface- much like a snake, slithering to its prey. Closer

_Closer_

It was touching him now- tangling about his hands - dragging _suffocating-_

Sanji awoke from the vision- retching

The blond had staggered from his bed, mind reeling in shock and body threatening to expel all its contents. Sharp knees had bruised purple upon the polished wood floors as he lay coiled in distress- forehead pressed into the floor. Taken by the sheer detail of the frightful experience, Sanji failed to notice the rhythmic thunk that was Zeff’s peg leg limping towards him. Almost immediately a single firm hand was placed between Sanji’s shoulder blades, encouraging him to find his way back from whatever spiel his nightmare had twisted.

It had lasted a few dragging minutes, however short- it was vicious. The young cook had heaved and choked, numb to zeffs touch and absolutely rigid with anxiety. Eventually the ex pirate had coaxed the blond into uncurling from his tight ball to instead sit up, head resting on his knees.

“Baby eggplant” the head chef spoken quietly in the dark room, prodding the boy to give a signal of wellness, or even perhaps a detail to what he had seen.

Sanji had risen his heavy head and blinked, eyes wary and skin tinged green with nausea. He attempted to communicate what he had seen, but the profound feeling that tangled about his bones could not be expressed with words.

Sanji remained silent.

It seemed that Zeff understood- wordlessly the elder man had scraped the sickly boy from the floor and dragged him, uncoordinated limbs and all to the bathroom.  
The two had spent that night drowsy and listing against the tiles, with the occasional bout of dry heaving in the toilet bowl and Zeff holding Sanji’s damp hair back.

Neither dared speak, sanji never allowed himself to show weakness and the ex-pirate couldn’t possibly poke at such a rare and heart wrenching sight

The next morning had begun much like any other.  
The hiss of sizzling pans and boiling pots were merely white noise beneath the rowdy shouts of the Baratie chefs, each face worked diligently through the steam that rose from their fiery tasks. From the entrance to the kitchen emerged Sanji- plates balanced about his every joint, a talent absolutely ridiculous in nature but no less useful.

Short on staff the blond chef had found himself sliding effortlessly between the many responsibilities of the chaotic kitchen and the seemingly relaxed atmosphere of the main eating area. Most would crumble beneath the pressure that was handling customer service and watching over the kitchen staffs progress.

Fluent as ever the blond discarded his dishes by the sink and swiftly slipped into place, tasting a few things and assisting in the plating up as needed. All was normal the kitchen rhythm was as smooth and coordinated as always. With the shout of a ready order Sanji promptly went through the checklist, surveying the meal for any possible mistakes beneath the quick hand of the clock. Presentation was good, instinctively Sanji swiped a singular pine nut from the salad to gauge if it had been dressed correctly.

Expecting the taste of a sweet nut- Sanji recoiled at the pungent taste of copper invading his senses.  
The abrupt shock on his face went unnoticed by all in the kitchen- all apart from the head chef who’s crinkled eyes observed the younger chef, much like a hawk. Intense and completely unwavering.

It was after all zeff’s job as the owner of Baratie to spot any loose ends in the pristine order of service. Inconspicuous as ever sanji had immediately slid the porcelain white plate across the bench which was then quietly taste tested by the old man. With quick consideration the dish slid straight back, silence thick between the two.

It was all he needed, the dish was absolutely fine. Whatever Sanji was tasting- it didn’t exist here.  
Teeth gnawing into his bottom lip sanji had whipped off his apron and earned a meaningful nod from the old geezer. He was being dismissed from the kitchen, the sous chef sanji would be no help today- not if he couldn’t taste the fucking food.

Sanji knew it was best course of action, the lack of waiting staff would hide the truth of his temporary change in duties. But it wouldn’t stop the deep set irritation that fizzled in his gut, the symptoms of his stupid vision had bled through the night into the day. Rendering him unable to taste anything other than the standing mans blood seeping through the waves.

Schooling his face into one of Boredom Sanji stalked over to a window table occupied by a delightfully beautifully lady and her unfortunate company of a snobby faced- pink haired marine.


	3. Chapter 3

With his endless experience in customer service, never had Sanji ever felt a level of resentment quite this vicious whilst working the floor. It felt like sparks of rotted flame blackening in his belly, twisting up his spine an threatening to morph his languid facial features into a spitting sneer.

But Sanji knew better than to reveal himself, if one thing he knew the most. Shitty customers relished arguments- bathed in them like the sadistic trolls they were.  
And as such the blond sous chef denied them the pleasure.

With a voice as smooth as honey, Sanji focused his attentions on the beautiful woman that had accompanied fullbody and sought to steal her away with his flirtations. Ignoring the pink headed marine completely.

This seemed to anger the lieutenant who shot up in his chair with a wicked leer which sat dangerously askew in the reflection of his soup.

“What is this bug doing here!?” The man shouted- his voice unnecessarily loud against the murmurs of the other customers

For moment there was a stunned silence as everyone begun to edge on their seats devouring the scene as if it were a soap opera. Fullbody’s pudgy finger was still positioned above the bowl- pointing like the spoilt child he was.

Sanji hummed about the filter of his cigarette, the contemplative tone echoed.

“I’m not sure sir” the blond drawled “it looks as if it is floating... or drowning perhaps”

Almost immediately the quiet was swallowed up by the cacophony of voices that attempted to muffle their own wheezed laughter.

The next short moments were a rush, from splintering tables and blood contaminated soup strewn across the pearly floors of the Baratie. To a a cowardly marine lieutenant that sniveled in his own shattered self built importance.

As usual in response to sanji’s animalistic rage a multitude of cooks had bailed over the stairs to hold him back from beating fullbody back and blue. As fullbody crawled backwards in his pathetically sprawled position he begun to hiss and snarl. “I’ll destroy this restaurant” He rasped again “I’ll destroy it- I’ll destroy it” 

The expression that twisted onto Sanji’s face was nothing short of horrific as he stalked towards the fallen man.

“I suppose that means I can’t let you leave here alive”

In the short second that was hands struggling to restrain him sanji could only think on how ironic it was. In in desire to escape his blood as a Vinsmoke- Sanji was more than willing to murder this marine in cold blood. The upbringing must have skewed his leniency to violence enough that a group of ex pirates were attempting to stop him. 

It was then that Sanji had officially met straw hat Luffy- as he fell from the ceiling. Plaster rained down onto them, a dusty white cloud that was soon followed by the bulky form of Zeff.

Sanji had little time to dwell on the straw hats appearance due to the entrance and brutal beat down of gin- a member of the don krieg pirates.  
The malnourished man had trembled as he stood unable to defend himself beneath the bunt force of patty’s shoes.  
The one sided battle did little to concern Sanji- bruises were not the forte of a chef and so, Sanji slipped away into the kitchen, and silently prepared a meal for a starving man.

His encounter with Luffy upon the Baratie banister was a strange one, the rubber boy was adamant that Sanji should become his cook. He continued to pester Sanji endlessly.

Sanji was only a bit relieved when Zeff shouted down for them to get to work.

As Gin sailed away and the dishes had sunk to the depths of the ocean, Zeff had booted Luffy inside with explicit orders for him to go to the kitchen and do any task given.

And yet outside remained the infamous red leg Zeff and his sous chef.

Zeff simply remained silent, he did not belittle Sanji’s actions nor did he praise them. There were no words that needed to be exchanged between the two, the ex-pirate knew why the sous chef fed gin, just as Sanji knew the elder man would not play judge and jury for something that he could sympathize with. 

Interactions including the subject of starvation often led to mutual introspection.

And so as the silence left nothing left to gain, Sanji made his way to the entrance. As he begun to disappear behind its frame the blond abruptly halted.  
The sudden pause instinctively caused Zeff to grunt in acknowledgement, urging sanji to hurry up get on with it.

“Hey. shitty geezer” cupping a new cigarette the blond frowned into the flame of his lighter

“Why would a man proudly take a mortal blow to the chest?”

The question vexed the head chef, with no context it was an odd thing to be asked. Considering it had nothing to do with today’s restaurant brawl. Zeff blinked and ran his hand over the two platted lengths of his mustache.

“What the hell are you on about baby eggplant?”

With an irritated tsk Sanji puffed out a plume of swirling smoke, frustrated with unpredictable nature of his dream. The standing man had plagued sanji throughout the day, the sharp grin on his face as he bled into the water. It made no sense.

“What I saw last night...” 

The tobacco smoke rose upwards like a grey string before it was swept into the sea.

“A man will die, I don’t know why -I don’t even know when but-“

Almost as soon as Sanji’s outburst came it was immediately stomped upon by the gruff of the old mans voice. Zeff was tired, tired of having to scrape his little eggplant off the bathroom tiles, tired of watching the once fiery boy waste his dream away for the sake of others, for the sake of a heavy burden that was feeling the terrors of the future.

“You can’t change everyone’s fate, you stupid brat!”

Quicker than any snake Sanji spun to meet Zeff teeth bared

“I changed yours-“ the boy snapped

The cracking whip that was Sanji’s voice echoed over the banister of the Baratie, it bounced off the waves and shocked Sanji back at the animosity that was his own voice.

Sanji didn’t mean to say it like that- the prevention of zeff’s arrest was something that the blond was beyond grateful for. The young chef would suffer the voices of that night over and over if it meant Zeff was safely tucked away in his floating restaurant.

The expression upon the boys face must have been communicative enough, as Zeff merely crossed his arms with furrowed brows.

The silence had returned. This conversation had reached its end, sanji was much to stubborn to simply let go of the details shown in his vision.

Zeff wished the blond wasn’t so. That way the future wouldn’t pull his stings until they snapped and Sanji wouldn’t have to stew in the borders of the Baratie until, it took his mind.

With gritted teeth Sanji retreated into the confines of the eating area.

And Zeff vowed to force that brat onto the sea- where he could find Nakama and sail freely towards his dream. Like he should.

Unknown the the two cooks, straw hat Luffy was a mere few meters away plastered to the wall with a bursting bag of stinking trash. Hidden and now completely star struck with the news that his new cook could tell the future. 

His garbled sound of excitement was muffled by the plastic of the black rubbish bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That conversation between sanji and Zeff felt like a gunshot to the chest.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been only been a mere hour since then but Sanji had never been so sure about something in his life.

That waiter boy was useless at hospitality work. The rubber boy simply couldn’t keep his sticky rubber fingers off any delectable delicacy upon the tray- not just that tray however, but every single plate that existed in the kitchen and then some.

A part of him admired the tenacity and passion the boy had for eating his food, but a quick glance at his protruding gut which hung oddly over the hem of his trousers. 

Had the chefs lip curling in distaste. he couldn’t possibly have the Strawhat waitering tables in this condition.

Sanji had little time to remark on the water ballon like appearance of Luffy’s stomach due to the unbridled slack Sanji had to pick up. All the waiters quit and now all he had was a gluttonous elastic band as assistance.

Momentarily distracted by the loud peals of laughter that echoed about the walls, Sanji paused the task of double checking his orders to glance over at the table parallel to the entrance. Luffy was there chocking as another man forced a glass of water down his throat. His other companions had their heads thrown back in mirth.

Sanji had no qualms against roudy patrons, (being raised mainly by pirates after all) however it seemed the more conservative customers were beginning to take on an alarming shade of whistling red.

As swift as ever Sanji was there, slipping in beside a fiery head of orange. She was an unmistakable beauty. Taken captive by his ultimate lust the blond was already equipped with sweet nothings that dripped from his lips.

The girl smiled her round cheeks rosy and sweet became only more captivating as he poured her a flourish of wine.

“You can eat for free my sweet~ I couldn’t possibly charge you, for such beauty bestowed upon our meeting cannot compare to any price”

His flirtatious demenour swiftly shifted into indifference as he blinked at the other males at the table.

“Not you. Full price only”

The complaints of sanji’s lady only service were simply noise on deaf ears as the cook swooned at the pleased smiles of the enchanting woman.

Eventually the doting actions of the souis chef were put at an abrupt stop by the clunk of a peg legged Zeff who entered the dining area. Sanji had little time for reaction as the wooden leg sent a tromedus kick into the blond.

The force of Sanji’s body hurtling into the round table caused it to flip, its pretty blue cloth fluttered to the pearly floor in a rather lovely action. A wild contrast to the spitting slurs that exploded from the blonds lips.

His unceremonious landing was quickly forgotten as he lept to his feet- cigarette still firmly clasped in his mouth.

“The fu-“

Zeff’s resounding voice stooped him in his tracks “I don’t need a punk chef that either flirts with the customers, or beats them.”

Sanji nearly snorted at the prospect of zeff calling him a punk, as if he had failed to notice that his staff were all shady ex-cons.

“Shitty geezer, you going senile?”

“Your food tastes like crap- I don’t need a crap cook. get out of my restaurant” the old mans voice was rougher than gravel and much more biting that the burn it would give you.

Sanji’s eyebrow twitched with an irritation that slowly festered into rage. “My foods the best in this whole fucking restaurant. I don’t give two shits if you insult me you old bastard but don’t you dare insult my cooking.” Sanji snarled smoke puffing from his lips

The older mans eyes steeled into something sharp, a reminant of his time upon the fiercest of seas, forged under battle and a resolution to embark the grand line.

“I don’t need a ticking bomb of a cook- so fucked in the head that he can see the future” the mans expression only became harder “-to mess up my restaurant- with his _crazed crap!”_

To others the short pause that accompanied this outburst would have seemed unimportant. But this short pause was a mile of time for the two chefs. Sanji’s who’s sharp tongue was tangled with a hurt so unexpected. He hesitated.

Zeff did not have the liberty of regretting his words- he needed his brat to leave this place and find his dream. The boy was stubborn. Zeff had no choice but to pull out a low blow.

Time started again and sanji’s face twisted to reveal nothing

“I’m staying in this restaurant even after you rot, you shitty ass geezer!”

“Not in another 100 years brat!”  
  


The next words that were spoken were unexpected and came from a long nosed boy who sat by the straw hats flipped table, eyes wide and pointing at Sanji without shame

“Ah! Psychic chef- I too am also psychic. Let me tell you of the time I once prophesied that I-“

He was interrupted by a boisterous luffy had to shout at the top of his lungs, eyes wide in wonder

“do you use a crystal ball?!”

“No...” the blond trailed, struck dumb by the sudden attentions had found “the crystal wine glasses are _more_ than enough” Sanji drawled voice saturated in sarcasm

The rubber pirate immediately snatched a wine glass from the floor, all jittery with unrestrained delight.

“Tell me how many more cool crew mates I’m gonna get!”

Sanji couldn’t help but stare as he collected fallen cutleries and swiftly replaced the many objects upon the table “i was joking. it doesn’t work like th-“

But as fate would have it, that very moment the waiter boy knocked over a glass of water, it spilt and surged into the threads of the swordsman’s shirt. 

Staining it darker.

The world had spun off kilter for Sanji, it swayed from its hinges- blurring his concentration solely upon the man who stared back.

The black orbs that were his eyes burned with challenge and the strong line of his jaw that tilted upwards- proud. So fucking proud

It was him.

Sanji couldn’t _breathe_

The tremble in the blonds hand caused the cutleries upon his tray to chime and clatter. He could warn the other of his perilous path. Here and now. And yet Zeff was right. some other force told sanji that this one- was set. Set on a permanent stain of blood. Who ever this man was- Sanji could not derail a fate if it were welcome.

He wasn’t stupid- this man will stand arms wide and welcome to the killer blow upon his chest- grinning as if it’s pain will be a gift.

Without thinking Sanji’s empty hand had reached out to the swordsman, with the blunt end of his finger the blond dragged a line diagonally across the mans chest. Slowly and absolutely bruising.

This action gained the attentions of his Nakama who paused on their feasting to watch, eyes darted between the two men. Nearly fidgeting beneath the heavy purpose of the chefs gaze. 

“Did you see something Sanji?” 

The abrupt inquiry from the straw hat boy snapped Sanji from his daze. The young pirate sat at the table, a fat meat strip dangled from his mouth as he beamed at the chef with sparkling eyes.

Before the blond could do as much as blink a loud exclamation of “sooo cooool!~” echoed about the eating area. Brow twitching in annoyance Sanji begun to drag the boy back to the kitchen.

“What do you think you’re doing waiter boy!” He growled “stop eating and get to work!”

Sanji didn’t dare look back.


	5. Belief; a tough pill to swallow

Eventually the green haired Swordsman stood true to the image that had manifested in sanji’s dream. With nothing but a shattered wooden plank at his feet gave the illusion of standing upon the ocean.  
He faced a man who’s hawk eyes gazed sharp- hungry for a battle worthy of his time.

The proud swordsman responded to that gaze with wide arms, wide and welcome with challenge.  
A grin all bloodied teeth, fierce in his determination but no less wild.

“Scars on the back, are a swordsman’s shame”

The announcement rung loud about the ocean and just as soon as it did - it ended. Cut down by the mighty blade of the greatest swordsman.

Scarlet sprayed into sea, and with it plunged the proud man.

From a distance sanji could hear the raw shouts of Luffy- of the two men who dove after their champion.

Once plucked from the waves.   
To lay gasping on frayed wood he pledged to become only best swordsman. For a king of the pirates must be accompanied by someone so great.

And as luffy screamed his approval across the waves, sanji his met the eyes of Luffy. It was then that the pirate captain understood the truth of sanji’s prediction.

And as it would seem, strawhat decided he would not let this cook slip his grasp.

But Sanji merely blinked upon the the blue abyss stained by injury, and thought once more- He had seen this before.

A flutter- flush against his ear. The sound was loud and obtrusive like the wicked beat of a bird’s wings against his face.  
Sanji stopped still. Attention taken. He listened to the sudden addition to his senses. It happened once more- the flutter that clapped by his ear- sanji spun to greet it.

The path remained empty

Sanji had joined the straw hat pirates on their quest for the grand line and accompanied Luffy to this island called Cocoyasi Village. The sweet fiery haired nami had taken their ship to here and now stood before them, wooden staff in hand and cruel snarl upon her lips. Though the devious expression only enhanced the mysterious nature of her beauty sanji thought.

The swift sound sliced past his ear again.

The cooks sudden movement caught the attentions of the others, who blinked at the strange behavior he displayed.

Sanji payed no mind to them and instead wrenched himself to face the other direction, brows furrowed and limbs tense in anticipation. Chasing the shadow of a sound.

His blue gaze focused on a space before him, that held absolutely nothing. Regardless sanji outstretched his hand to snatch at thin air. He shifted once more to gaze at the clear sky- arms raised as if to catch rain.

“Sanji...?”

The man was unresponsive as he simply remained transfixed by the sky

A peal of bemused laughter escaped the blonds lips as he twirled, slowly and completely besotted by a sight that the others failed to see.

“Sanji-“

“Paper...?"

nami watched the man her face contorted in a way that betrayed her previous facade. Bewilderment and discomfort as she watched him. Watched a man obviously deranged as he twirled and laughed at a figment of his imagination.

“There’s paper falling from the sky”

Luffy one hand holding his hat upon his head too gazed up at the clouds “ehh? Where?” He queried prompting sanji to face him head tiled 

“You don’t see it.” he sounded dismayed, expression closed he meet Luffy’s eyes.

This was a peculiar experience for the chef- he had grown accustomed to having visions of nightmarish qualities, whispers in his ears. Depictions of horrific events in his future. But here was paper, simply falling from the sky. He imagined he must have seemed certifiably mad, laughing into nothing arms raised above his head.

Luffy was oblivious to sanji’s uncertainty and leaped into the air grabbing at it.

He pulled his arms to his chest and held fast.

“Did i catch some!?”

Sanji blinked, shocked at the breezy acceptance of his statement. “No, its falling straight through you”

Luffy’s lips puckered in a tremendous expression “ewww”

Sanji couldn’t help but snort in amusement, perhaps it was a good decision to accompany Luffy after all. Sanji’s focus was soon interrupted by the swordsman who fixed the cook with an unreadable expression, believing perhaps of his ability. (The gnarled scar upon his chest was proof enough) but simultaneously weary.

“Oi cook” he paused “what’s’ on the paper”

Sanji took a moment to center himself, with a lick of parched lips he bent down on the dirt path to observe it, observing one of the papers it seemed.

“drawings” eyes narrowed in concentration “of islands no- maps. Lots of them”

“Treasure maps!?” Luffy’s eyes were gleaming 

Unbeknownst to them nami blanched, grip tight upon her staff she forced a snicker, the most horrible one she could manage, along with it an expression so frigid, so mocking- she could almost believe this false copy of her self.


End file.
